gtafandomcom-20200222-history
High Noon
High Noon is the final mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that is given to protagonist Carl Johnson by the C.R.A.S.H. team from the town of Las Brujas in Bone County, San Andreas. Mission Carl is leaning against a post, waiting for Frank Tenpenny and his colleagues to arrive to retrieve the dossier Carl acquired. A Police Car approaches and C.R.A.S.H. emerges. Jimmy Hernandez points a gun at Carl, before Eddie Pulaski tells him to hand over the dossier. Carl hands over the dossier and asks if C.R.A.S.H. will leave him in peace now. Tenpenny asks Pulaski, who says Carl has "done good". Tenpenny knocks Hernandez out with a shovel, accusing him of selling them out to Internal Affairs. Tenpenny then orders Carl to dig the grave, implying that Carl will be digging his own grave as well. Tenpenny then leaves Pulaski alone to supervise Carl. As Carl digs the grave under the watchful eye of Pulaski, he tries to convince Pulaski that Tenpenny is using all of them, and that Pulaski will be the next to be killed. Pulaski does not believe him, when suddenly Hernandez regains consciousness and tries to attack Pulaski, who turns around and shoots Hernandez, with his body falling into the grave. Moments later, Pulaski attempts to flee in his Buffalo, but Carl chases him through the desert in a Bandito. During the chase Pulaski taunts Carl, insulting his sister and mother. At the end of the chase Pulaski lies bleeding against his car as Carl approaches and asks him if he has any last requests. Pulaski responds that he wants to have sex with Carl's sister, Kendl. Carl remarks that Pulaski was an "asshole to the end" and kills him with a strong kick to the head. Though Pulaski is killed in this mission, he is still described as "believed to be on the run" by a television reporter during coverage of Tenpenny's trial in the mission Riot, implying that his body was not found. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Chase and kill Pulaski Deaths *Jimmy Hernandez - Killed by Eddie Pulaski for trying to save Carl. *Eddie Pulaski - Killed by Carl for insulting his family and trying to kill him.﻿ Reward There is no monetary reward for this mission, however, the mission Saint Mark's Bistro is unlocked, if the missions Freefall, Green Goo and Madd Dogg are done. Pulaski's personal Buffalo will also be available for the player to drive after the mission. Tips and Tricks *The quickest and easiest way to beat Pulaski is to equip an assault rifle such as an AK-47 or M4, or a Sniper Rifle, and shoot out at least one tire of the Buffalo before Pulaski can get inside (right after Hernandez is killed); he won't be able to steer properly and can then be taken out relatively quickly with a drive-by. When his vehicle is about to blow up, Pulaski will exit, and can then be easily run over. *It is advised that the player has full health and armour, because if Pulaski leaves his vehicle for any reason he will start shooting at Carl with a Desert Eagle, which can deplete Carl's health very quickly. *Although the standard walkthroughs suggest doing drive-bys to knock Pulaski out, perhaps combined with the PIT maneuver, an alternative method of disposing of Pulaski is to get to know his driving pattern when he reaches Fort Carson (he tends to drive around a block a couple of times). Equip Carl with a minigun or Rocket Launcher and target Pulaski's Buffalo from down the street. *The Buffalo that Pulaski is driving, before he enters it is all-proof. So after the initial cut scene is over and he is running towards it, taking out an RPG or a minigun and shooting the car will do nothing to it. However, once the chase begins, the Buffalo loses this ability. If Carl shoots the car continuously using a minigun after Pulaski had entered the car, it will still retain the attributes until the player stops. Trivia *The title is a reference to the 1952 Western film High Noon. *The plate of the vehicle Pulaski escapes in has a plate reading "PULASKI". *In the cutscene where Carl is digging, Pulaski is holding a Colt .45, but when he is killed, he drops a Desert Eagle. *This mission is the only time Pulaski appears outside of cutscenes. *The shovel used by Tenpenny in the first cutscene is fully wooden, and it is shorter than the one featured during normal gameplay. *Even if Pulaski is beheaded, once the cutscene begins, Pulaski will always return mortally shot and wounded beside the Buffalo. However, if Pulaski is somehow killed in the water, the final cutscene is skipped. *Despite the Buffalo losing its explosion-proof ability once Pulaski enters it, the Heat-Seeking Rocket Launcher cannot damage the vehicle if it locks onto it. Gallery HighNoon-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson and Eddie Pulaski shortly before Pulaski's death Video Walkthrough Navigation }} de:High Noon (Mission) es:High Noon fi:High Noon pl:W samo południe ru:High Noon Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions